<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me A Sign by bayouen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995621">Give Me A Sign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayouen/pseuds/bayouen'>bayouen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, or something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayouen/pseuds/bayouen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't realize how lonely you are until you find someone just as alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micaiah/Pelleas (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me A Sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>h</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days before Valentine’s Day, and Pelleas was on a train traveling across the country.</p><p>The decision was impulsive, a result of a sudden mental breakdown formed from weeks and weeks of stress and self-doubt. His only goal was to get far away from home. It felt weird, for Pelleas considered himself a modeled son. He always answered to his mother’s wishes, no matter how ridiculous, selfish, hasty, pushy, or confrontational she gets. She even threatened to sue one of his high school teachers for giving him anything less than an A!</p><p>But it’s not her fault, he believes. Her overbearingness was born from years of loneliness, losing her beloved sons over an unforeseeable accident. Said accident resulted in his separation from his mother and his depressing childhood spent in an orphanage.</p><p>Pelleas’ early days was filled with relentless teasing and bullying from the older children as well as berating comments from the caretakers who used their job as an excuse to indulge in a passion of dominating the weak. Succumbing to the abuse was all Pelleas could do to worn off the bullying, in hopes of his aggressors getting bored of bothering the meek little boy. Pelleas grew up complacent, fearful, gaining self-deprecating feelings that continue to plague him well after finally being reunited with his mother at the tender age of 13. On that day, he felt his mother embrace him closely, hearing the whispered sobs of pleading forgiveness like a prayer.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to be a good son for her. He wanted to be someone worthy of her cries.</p><p>It was why he’s pursuing a business degree, even though every class left him exhausted. It was why he ended up at several of her extravagant dinner parties, even though being surrounded by the boisterous and irritable company that flock to her made him want to gag.</p><p> </p><p>However, the worst of it all was her absolute over-controlling hold she had on his love life.</p><p> </p><p>Pelleas has been on several dates, none of his choosing. His mother, desperate to guide her beloved sons towards success, had a habit of gossiping to several of her acquaintances, in an effort to introduce her very available bachelor son to many a rich associate who happen to have equally single daughters. It was embarrassing, exhausting, annoying. Pelleas never had much experience in romance since it was hard to find someone who would give him the time of day let alone express any romantic interest. Even when Pelleas harbored crushes, he dreaded the idea of ever admitting his feelings to anyone, less he would be on the receiving end of more rejection.</p><p>Which is why joining another woman of his mother’s choosing on a night of awkward small talk was not something he wanted to do yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Pelleas, I’m only trying to help you,” his mother, Almedha, explained. He heard this phrase so many times, he felt as if he could predict the next time she said it.</p><p>“Sometimes I worry about you,” Almedha brushed his wavy blue locks from his eyes, “Pelleas, you don’t always make the best decisions. I’m trying to make sure you don’t end up engaged to some money grubbing harlot.”</p><p> </p><p>Is that an actual fear she has?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re never social at school, or any of our gatherings. Haven’t you thought about your future?”</p><p><em>No, you usually think it for me</em>, Pelleas wanted to say, but thought it better not to.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to do this on my own,” He lied.</p><p>Well, it wasn’t completely a lie. His way of finding someone, which was longing after them in hopes they notice his absolute adoration, was just a lot slower than going on a random blind date.</p><p> </p><p>“And look how well that’s been working,” Almedha sighed heavily as she held her head in her hand, “I think sitting alone at home is not anyway of finding a wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Ouch.</p><p>She’s right, but it still stings.</p><p> </p><p>Day after day, their conversations boiled down to Pelleas trying to worm his way out of the date before Almedha reminded him of his crushing loneliness. It was too much; it was all he could think about. He came home from his exasperating classes to his exhausting mother and crashed on his bed, wondering why he was doing all this.</p><p>Actually why <em>was</em> he doing all this?</p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>It was that thought that had Pelleas miles away from home in some small city out of town.</p><p>There was a liberating feeling at actually disobeying his mother for once. The air, though frost-bidden, was fresh. Seeing such unfamiliar sites was scary, but exhilarating. It was an exploration expedition, with the goal  to find freedom and purpose.</p><p>However after hearing a small jingle come from his phone, he picked it up and winced seeing his mother’s name flash on the screen.</p><p>“Hello-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>“PELLEAS!”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>God, she was loud.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“Where are you?! What happened?! Are you ok?!”</b> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mother, I’m fine. Yes I promise nothing happened, yes,” Pelleas began, knowing the long hour of explanation and apologies yet to come.</p><p>An impromptu vacation was the lie he chose. And while Almedha had a feeling the timing landing around her meticulously organized date she arranged for him was suspicious, her concern for her boy was much more overwhelming. Pelleas was relieved how well his mother was taken his thinly veiled mental breakdown. Hopefully, this was a sign that his mother would tone down the blind dates when he returned. It was a rather high order, and luck was never on his side, but he always was naive enough to still hope for something good in his life.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked further into town, he searched around for a nearby hotel to stay at. Being impulsive had its disadvantages, one of which being going to a random city with no plan or any idea where the nearest hotel could be.</p><p>This was a problem, because Pelleas could feel himself loosing feeling in his fingers. A bad time to forget his gloves. He decided to hide in a nearby store to warm up and hopefully garner some directions. His eyes fell on a small townhouse, out of place compared to the more modern and taller buildings surrounding it. It was a magic store, he thought, and that was enough intrigue for him to enter through the door.</p><p> </p><p>The store held layers and layers of books, sparkling trinkets, and different varieties of herbs and flowers. There was a lingering scent of lavender in the air. Pelleas was relieved from the immense warmth defrosting his redden fingers. He wondered the store, letting his hands walk along the lined books that stood on the shelves. He grabbed a rather large book that was adorned in gold and intricate markings, reminding him of a witch’s grimore. <em>Lehran’s Fables</em> it said. The title brought back memories of sitting on the floor of the library, skimming book after book until his eyes were sore.</p><p>“I wonder if I could buy this,” he said to himself. He turned towards the counter only to find it empty.</p><p>“Hello?” Pelleas called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’ll be right there!” He heard a voice calling from the other room. A woman with platinum hair and bright eyes came into Pelleas’ view.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, welcome! How can I help you?” The woman talked to him in such a sweet and calming voice. Pelleas was taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>She was beautiful.</p><p>So very beautiful.</p><p>She looked at him with a confused face.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…are you ok? You seem a bit…” She struggled to find the right words, “uh… do you need help…or are you still browsing?”</p><p> </p><p>There was honey dripped on every word she spoke. Her eyes. On a frozen winter night, they were the sun whose rays illuminated a warm glow on the whiten ground. Her hair drifted and curled around her shoulders like silk, beckoning him to run pale fingers through it.</p><p> </p><p>“...U uuh.” No words came out of Pelleas no matter how much he commanded them.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes drifted towards the book in hand.</p><p>“Oh! That’s one of Lehran’s Fables,” her face brighten up and Pelleas could feel the warmth reach the depth of his heart.</p><p>“I always loved reading those books, even though some of the stories can be quite morbid,” she said with a short laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, I’ve read almost every volume,” Pelleas said, surprising himself at finally willing a reply. Though it was rather forced since he was certain if he continued to awkwardly stare at her, she would become increasingly creeped out.</p><p> </p><p>“So have I,” the woman continues as she leaned under the counter to pull out a weathered book, “I even have one of the rare later volumes, though it’s not in the best condition.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she glanced at the book. She opened it gently, turning the page with the utmost care unlike hovering over a flower’s tender blossoms.</p><p>“If you like, I could show you my favorite story. It’s the one of a family of herons ripped apart by tragedy, though I’m certain there’s a happy ending.”</p><p> </p><p>His gaze landed on the blackened ink that curved around the back of her right hand. The strokes formed around the knuckles and came together in the form of a rising bird preparing to travel across the blank sky of her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful.” Pelleas felt the words slip out before he could stop them.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh..?” The woman felt her cheeks warm for only a second before following Pelleas’ gaze to her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this? I got this recently since I love birds, especially herons,” she said with the lingering air of embarrassment in her voice.</p><p>“Y-you know, in Celtic mythology, herons were the messenger of gods.”</p><p> </p><p>Why did he say that? Why did he think someone would care about his random useless knowledge?</p><p> </p><p>He was quickly proven wrong as the woman’s smile grew wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! They also represent purity and wisdom. I got it as a good luck charm for my readings,” Her fingers traced the outline ever so slightly, “I have an affinity for them, though I guess that’s kind of obvious judging by my favorite fable.”</p><p> </p><p>He found himself hanging onto her every word. He felt as if he could listen to her for hours.</p><p> </p><p>“Readings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I do tarot readings if you’re interested,” she gave a quick wink before pointing to the velvet curtains on the far end of the room.</p><p>“I’d like that,” Pelleas smiled.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a warm smile in return before turning towards the back room.</p><p> </p><p>“Just give me a minute, ok?” Her form disappeared behind the door. He waited for a bit before watching her emerge along with a young girl in a pale yellow dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Laura, do you mind standing at the counter for a bit while I do a reading?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Micaiah!”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah…</p><p>That was her name.</p><p>So beautiful…</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t worry if a customer comes in, I practiced using the cash register with Aran before,” she said, pressing a couple of buttons to illustrate her point.</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah gave her a quick wave before guiding Pelleas to the small room beyond the curtain.</p><p> </p><p>The room had a low table covered in cloth and two chairs opposite each other. A drawer sat behind layered with boxes and potted plants. The only illumination came from the christmas lights lining the walls and the lone candle in the center.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind the lighting,” Micaiah said as she dug in the drawer for a velvet box. She sat down and opened the box to reveal several illustrated cards of various designs. Pelleas sat in front of her, eyeing the way her hands dance around the cards. He stared at the focus look that glossed over her. The flickering candle glowed and played with the shapes of her face. Pelleas felt afraid, but he didn’t understand why. There was a magical air that filled the room. It was overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, can you give me your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Pelleas snapped out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…your name?” Micaiah asked tentatively, as if she was approaching a deer.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh…” Pelleas felt like an idiot, again, “It’s…It’s Pelleas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Pelleas,” she said with a smile. The way his name rolled on her tongue sparked something inside Pelleas.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, before we begin, would you like to ask a question, or do you want a basic reading of your overall personal direction?”</p><p>Pelleas gave a very confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Micaiah giggled a bit, “Don’t worry about it. I mean do you want something specific answered?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Pelleas replied.</p><p> </p><p>He thought for a moment. Was there something he wanted to ask? He sort of took up her offer impulsively (of course), so he really had no idea what he was doing. He wondered if there was something he wanted to ask.</p><p>Maybe it was the lavender air, or the way Micaiah turned her head ever so slightly, letting her hair curl to her side. Pelleas felt the question came to him; it felt so obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Will I ever find love?”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah looked at him for a bit, watching the heat rise to his face. She smiled and began fanning the cards on the table.</p><p>“I’ll be happy to answer that then.”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah took a deep breath and guided her hand on the cards. She pulled from the gathering three cards and placed them in front of Pelleas.</p><p>“These cards will represent your past and present history of your love life, along with future things to come.”</p><p> </p><p>Pelleas nodded, even though he had little understanding of it. She took this as a sign to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, these readings aren’t set in stone, so don’t be afraid of what may come up. In any case, everything read is up to you to pursue them.”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice vibrated through his ear. Pelleas felt ashamed because he was more focused on her lyrical voice than its contents.</p><p>She lifted a card to reveal a banquet surrounded by ten silver cups.</p><p> </p><p>“The Ten of Cups, this one represents your past.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that good?” Pelleas said.</p><p> </p><p>He watched her face morph into a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“It…it usually means harmony and good relationships, but,” Micaiah looked forlorn towards Pelleas. Was it really that bad?</p><p> </p><p>“Since it’s upside down, the meaning changes,” Micaiah said. Pelleas was confused. He had no idea how complicated tarot card readings were.</p><p> </p><p>“The new meaning is disconnection and struggling relationships,” she brushed her hair to the side before turning to Pelleas with sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve had trouble making friends when you were younger. I sense you felt so unloved and lonely. I…” Micaiah wanted to reach out to him, but didn’t understand why.</p><p>“Oh, yes! Yes I was!” Pelleas was suddenly excited.</p><p>“I spent most of my childhood in an orphanage so it was uh…rather rough,” Pelleas laughed awkwardly. He looked over to Micaiah to notice the shock that colored her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You… You were in an orphanage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“So was I…” She said, a barely audible whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Her posture suddenly changed, sitting upright and hiding her slight blush.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to get too personal, I just-”</p><p> </p><p>“You lived in an orphanage too?” Pelleas said, intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, since I was a child actually. It was rather hard since I had to take care of my brother as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing!” Pelleas shined, “N-not you being an orphan! I… I mean,” he stumbled over word after word, taking a deep breath before saying, “it’s just that, I never known anyone who shared my experience so…Uh-”</p><p>“No, no, I understand,” Micaiah gently interrupted with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to find solidarity in others, especially people to share your hardships.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…I’m glad,” Pelleas said.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a bit, before Micaiah awkwardly coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“A-anyways, I should continue,” Micaiah began lifting a second card to reveal a woman wielding two swords.</p><p> </p><p>“The Two of Swords, this represent your current state,” Micaiah said, furrowing her brow at the card.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…is that good?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means difficult decisions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…not good?”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah stared at him for a bit, watching as Pelleas awkwardly shifted under her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe that you’re dealing with a lot of mismanaged stress. You’ve been on several dates, but none of them worked out. You push yourself into dating others, but don’t have the confidence to continue to pursue anyone, either out of fear of choosing the wrong person.”</p><p>Pelleas sat in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“That….That’s exactly right!” He said, “How could you have possibly known that?”</p><p> </p><p>Pelleas felt like he was contacting a great deity of ancient lore. Hearing someone say these things all the while praying for someone, <em>anyone</em> to understand him.</p><p>It felt like a miracle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re pretty easy to read,” Micaiah admitted with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very honest and straightforward, very kindhearted albeit never showing that kindness to yourself,” Pelleas felt like an open book being read. Micaiah looked through the pages of his being and held every word of his thoughts on her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"You fall for others rather easily and you're quite the romantic at heart. You keep to yourself even though you want to talk to others, but are very devoted to the people you are close to."</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Pelleas, still couldn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if that was a little much,” Micaiah sheepishly responded, “Anyways, onto the-”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her hand suddenly grasped and held in Pelleas’</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing, Micaiah!” Pelleas said excited.</p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p>“You know so much about me, even things that I never realized about myself,” She saw so much brightness in his sparking blue eyes, it was a bit overwhelming.</p><p>“I never had someone understand me as well as you do… ,” Pelleas admitted, letting his thumb stroke over her knuckle, “You’re really amazing, Micaiah.”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah felt lightheaded. His praise swam around her head. It wasn’t as if she never had be praised so highly like this before. But the way his words gently massaged her heart was something that she couldn’t ignore no matter how much she tried.</p><p>Pelleas, noticing how tightly he held Micaiah’s hand (also the fact that <em>he was holding her hand</em>), jumped back in his seat, completely embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I mean, that was, I was-” She could see the blood rush to his face. It was…</p><p> </p><p>Kind of cute.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right Pelleas,” she said, placing a hand on his for reassurance, “really, it’s fine. Honestly, I’m happy you think so highly of me,” Micaiah smiled a bit.</p><p>Pelleas was still embarrassed, but returned her smile with one of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, let me finish your reading,” Micaiah reached for the last card and turned it over.</p><p> </p><p>The card revealed a tall tower surrounded by dragons.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the tower,” she said, an ominous tone layered her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… bad right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Micaiah began, “it represents sudden changes, so considering this is for your future,” she trailed off, looking at the flickering candle.</p><p> </p><p>“It could mean that a giant change is about to happen to you, or well your love life. It might be chaotic, however in a way there’s something exciting about a whirlwind romance, right?” Micaiah let out a laugh.</p><p>Pelleas looked at the joy flushed on her face and agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, Micaiah gathered the cards and housed them back in the box. Pelleas watched her carefully before standing up from his seat.</p><p>“Thank you, Micaiah. You eased up my worries completely. I-”</p><p> </p><p>“So, here’s your bill, I only take cash, of course,” Micaiah said, handing him a piece a paper.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what?</p><p> </p><p>In his excitement, he didn’t notice Micaiah reach over for a pen and notepad and scribble out a price. He looked over at it and dug into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>Pelleas felt like a fool.</p><p> </p><p>In his hurry to go on this impromptu Totally Not A Mental Breakdown Vacation, he neglected to bring cash with him, only his credit card.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I only have a card,” Pelleas began sweating. He definitely did not intended to rip her off, but he felt bad anyways.</p><p>“God I’m a fool. Please believe me, I’ll pay you for your reading and- God, to not pay you when you made me feel better about myself than I have in years, I should of-”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah, seeing his clear distress, offered a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, Pelleas, please don’t be so hard on yourself,” she said reaching for his hand again.</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how about this, this one will be free, ok? You just have to promise to come back again,” she said with a sly smile, “but if you don’t, I can’t promise you’ll have good luck later.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a joke, Pelleas. I’m teasing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, they continued chatting about the readings, possible futures, and more mundane topics. Pelleas found out that Micaiah has a pet bird and dog, lives with her adopted brother, and is studying to become a nurse while working at this shop on the side. She also apparently has another tattoo of wings on her back.</p><p>“I hope that doesn’t sound like I’m completely obsessed with birds, well I might be,” she laughed and Pelleas never wanted it to end.</p><p> </p><p>But the window was overcast in darkness, and Pelleas realized he spent hours in this shop just…talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’re nearing closing time,” Laura, the girl from before, came out in a puffy coat, handing a similar one to Micaiah.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go ahead, I’ll lock up,” Micaiah said heading to turn off the lights. She waved to Laura as she walked out the door.</p><p>Pelleas, not knowing what to do, just stood around awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I really did enjoy talking to you, but I have to close now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes of course,” Pelleas said. He made his way to the door before stopping in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>The damn hotel!</p><p> </p><p>He forgot to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait,” Pelleas immediately turned back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hotel, do you know the nearest hotel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do you want to take me to a hotel, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…oh? Oh! Oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean, I mean-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m teasing you again, Pelleas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Pelleas felt his entire face turn red, “sorry I’m not uh…used to that, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok,” she said as they exited the store. Micaiah locked the front door before heading forward.</p><p> </p><p> “There’s one really close by if you want to walk with me there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Pelleas said, catching up to her.</p><p> </p><p>They continued talking as they walked by the empty streets. The air was even colder now and Pelleas was mentally berating himself for leaving his gloves behind.</p><p>Micaiah, seeing his distress, had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually…do you want to grab something to eat first?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Pelleas felt his heart beat increase. Why did she ask him that? Was that like…a date? Did she ask him out on a date? No that’s ridiculous, she definitely would not be interested in someone like him. Pelleas regarded himself as a complete mess. People only found interest in him for less than kind reasons, anyways.</p><p>Even so, he wanted to hope.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! I know a good place,” she said as she grasped his hand to lead the way. She didn’t have gloves either, so he could feel the warmth of her hand on his own.</p><p> </p><p>It felt nice.</p><p> </p><p>Pelleas found himself in front of a large ramen shop. He could feel the heat of it radiating even from outside. Stepping inside revealed a crowd of people surrounded with the scent of meat and spices. A petite girl stood at the front looking completely out of it.</p><p>“Hey…” she said in a low voice, “there’s two seats at the bar…”</p><p> </p><p>She led them to their seats as a woman with rather extravagant clothing greeted them.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome you two! Let me get you-” her gaze fell on the frail girl, swaying back and fourth as if she was on the verge of fainting, “Ilyana! What’s wrong dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hungry,” was all she said.</p><p> </p><p>“But you just had a lunch break!”</p><p> </p><p>“Still hungry…”</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed, “I’ll see if I can have Daniel make another bowl for you. Goodness, you’ll eat us out of a restaurant at this rate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beef bowl…” she smiled before walking to the end of the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sorry about that. Here are your menus,” she said, quickly handing the pamphlets before heading behind to the kitchen.</p><p>Pelleas glanced back at the girl before focusing on the menu.</p><p> </p><p>Or he would like to say he was focusing on the menu, but he really wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He watched carefully the way Micaiah furrowed her brow, how she held the menu carefully (and the sweet baby blue color of her nails), the way she kept tucking her hair behind her ear only for it to fall back in place to frame her round pinkish face.</p><p>He still has no idea why someone as beautiful as her was giving him the time of day, but so be it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good, they have vegetarian ramen,” Micaiah said, smiling to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh…” Pelleas snapped back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, I’m sort of allergic to meat. Well, luckily I can handle fish well, especially tuna,” Micaiah sighed happily.</p><p> </p><p>The woman from before (Aimee it says on her name tag), came by again with a note pad.</p><p> </p><p>“Now have you two decided your order?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Pelleas suddenly felt small. He definitely did not spend that time looking at the menu.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, are you getting tongue tied cutie?” Aimee leaned forward to eye Pelleas, “Take all the time you need, I’ll be waiting~”</p><p> </p><p>“The beef- the beef one!” Pelleas stammered, feeling the heat rise to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah watched Pelleas as he nervously picked his order.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute…” she said under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>They ate in silence, finding amusement in watching the petite girl down 3 beef bowls by herself. It was impressive if not downright frightening. Pelleas took seconds to cough and down his drink as he wasn’t expecting the beef bowl to be so spicy. Micaiah smiled and waved down someone to refill his water, much to his embarrassment.</p><p>Afterwards they left considerable warmer than before. They continued towards the hotel as Micaiah talked to him about fables once again.</p><p> </p><p>“And the father, seeing his home in flames and his children gone, started weeping, for while he could not see them he could hear their cries even from far away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow that’s uh…really is kind of dark,” Pelleas said. Even after the very spicy ramen, he still felt his hands grow icy cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, though I always find myself drawn to tragedies,” Micaiah said, rubbing her hands together. Pelleas wanted to hold her hand again, but thought against it.</p><p> </p><p>“The three herons…it’s such a sad story, seeing them all lose their home. But it does end positively. The siblings returned from their journey with gifts to help their home, which is beautiful in a way.”</p><p>Micaiah suddenly lowered her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It must’ve been hard, loosing everything and spending so many years alone…” her voice was slightly above a whisper, “It’s so painful…”</p><p> </p><p>Pelleas looked over to her confused. He saw her gaze off, but her eyes were much father than anything he could visually place. So far out of reach.</p><p>It made him feel she would shatter if he dared to touch her.</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah…</p><p> </p><p>Pelleas realized that even though they spent the entire day together, he didn’t really know that much about her. She avoided the topic of her adoptive parents (did she have them?) and, even though he is aware of her background as an orphan, kept her childhood very vague.</p><p>Pelleas wanted desperately to know more, to reach out and cradle her heart as she did to him before. He wanted to understand that pain in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Micaiah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, got a bit lost in thought,” she smiled, but more pained than it was before.</p><p>“Anyways, we’re close to the-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Pelleas didn’t know what started this, but he had to say something to her, he just had to.</p><p>He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we just met, and its probably foolish of me to say this, but I don’t want you to feel this way.”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah looked at him in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, really its ok-”</p><p> </p><p>“The moment I met you, I knew you were someone special. I’m not sure what kind of pain you’ve been through, I’m truly sorry for that, but the fact that you still overcome it and work hard to help others in similar pain,” Pelleas was absolutely overcome with emotion.</p><p>A yearning? Adoration? Who is to say?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful, you’re beautiful, Micaiah, inside and out. So please.”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah stared at him for a long while. The gentleness of his eyes, the resignation in his voice. She didn’t know how to feel but knew she felt…</p><p>Something.</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah felt him pull her closer into a hug. It was a rather weird hug, because Pelleas touched her so lightly it was as if she was glass. She rested her head on his chest in hopes it would calm his ever rising nerves, though that might've increased them. She felt relieved when Pelleas leaned over to shyly rest his chin on her head. Was he always that tall? She could hear a faint heartbeat through his jacket. Or was that her own? She couldn't tell.</p><p> </p><p>She would be lying if she said she didn’t find him interesting when he first walked in. His hair was a mess and his eyes had darken circles. She still found him very handsome. It was hard enough focusing on the reading.</p><p>There was something sweet in the way he stared at her, longing to be close to her (she wasn’t particularly interested in being stared at, but found herself excited whenever his eyes laid on her). The way he flushed whenever she moved closer or the small dimple on his cheek when he really, really laughs.</p><p>She wondered if she was smitten, but found the answer obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Though, even through her subtle flirting, she felt his fear and doubt with every almost touch or awkward silence after conversations.</p><p>She wished he could see himself right now, maybe then he would uunderstand.</p><p> </p><p>“Pelleas…thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah felt her eyes tear up slightly, but Pelleas already had a hand removing them.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. This was nice.</p><p>They had no idea how long they stood embracing each other, but wished more than anything for it to never end.</p><p> </p><p>At last, they reached their destination, a relatively stylish hotel parked at the end of the street. They entered and after another embarrassing misunderstanding (Pelleas had to be clear the hotel was for him <em>only</em>, please) the pair reached the suite.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other in silence before Micaiah said, “Well, um…I had fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“So um…goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Even after bidding farewell, the two found it hard to move. There was a strange air surrounding them that neither truly understood, but only knew that they did not want to part.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Pelleas began, “Uh, Micaiah… I…”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah hung onto his every word.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…I would… really like to see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do too.”</p><p> </p><p>Pelleas shuffled on his feet, wanting to say something, but feared the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Micaiah, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think…” He couldn’t face her, but he knew she was watching him.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah smiled softly, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah moved closer to him, pleading for something, but she didn’t know what.</p><p> </p><p>Oh did she?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was laced in her eyes, or in the way she reached out for his hand, or the way she let out a whispered <em>please, </em>desperation etched in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>She found the answer when she felt lips pressed against her own.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could truly enjoy herself, she felt Pelleas pull back fast.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m so sorry, I-”</p><p>She silenced him with another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>There was still uncertainty draped around him in the gentle way he rested his hand on the small of her back, or the way she felt his tongue shyly grace her upper lip. She wished there was a way to reassure him more and tell him that <em>yes, I very much want this too</em>.</p><p>She settled for wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah could feel the tiny sparks of confidence coming from Pelleas as he deepened the kiss. She felt his hand massage the back of her neck and sighed, content.</p><p> </p><p>Good.</p><p> </p><p>They broke apart after who knows how long. Pelleas felt like he was in a dream. Spending the entire day with a girl who ended up liking him sounded like something of a fairy tale, but she was here currently smiling at him like rays of light falling from the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are so beautiful,” Pelleas admitted, hoping his new found confidence could stay a little while longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she blushed, “I didn’t know you could be so charming!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? I’m not- oh, oh you’re teasing me again.”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah laughed and was relieved to find Pelleas joining her.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways I should get going before it gets too late,” Micaiah said, swinging her arms at her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unless you want me to stay of course,” Micaiah said, smiling wryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p> </p><p>She was so taken aback at his blunt reply that her whole face warmed up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I- I mean, because it might be dangerous at night or…uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I understand don’t worry,” Micaiah felt like the hallway was much hotter than before.</p><p> </p><p>“I should, uh…go,” she turned to leave before hearing, “I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Micaiah turned back and gave him a smile before walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Pelleas hoped the sight of her beautiful smiling face would never fade away in his heart.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>